


Everything Eventually

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genji sucks, It’s a common misconception that this game actually has lore, Michael Chu is a hack, Minor Angst, Pharmercy, Post-Recall, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Angela and Fareeha deal with minor annoyances on the path to accepting that they like each other. This is the worst summary ever because I suck at these.





	Everything Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple weeks ago and kept tweaking it a bit.
> 
> This is my first foray into Pharmercy, just a sweet little fic I had an idea for and decided to write out. I’ve been playing the game since beta (Zen main btw) and only once before tried to write something for it that will forever sit unfinished on my computer. I had an idea that I started writing two years ago when Uprising came out that was going to eventually end up as Pharmercy but start out with a Mercy/Tracer flashback. It never went anywhere and I abandoned it and didn’t bother writing anything else until I wrote this little thing.
> 
> In any case, here it is, short and sweet. If there are any details wrong... fuck it. Just look at it as me making shit up as I go along, just like Michael Chu! >.>
> 
> Enjoy!

Angela Ziegler was in the kitchen of the Overwatch facility in Gibraltar. She had finally answered Winston’s call to rejoin and so had multiple others. They were all working together to push back the various threats cropping up all over the world.

She had initially been hesitant about rejoining, but once she saw the severity of the threats, she responded and made her way back to the facility in Gibraltar. It was in shambles and took everything everyone had to get it back in working shape after Winston and Reaper had destroyed so much of it during their battle. After several weeks, they had returned the facility back to its glory days and had resumed Overwatch missions and research.

Now, at two in the morning, Angela was working on further developing her healing tech to be more efficient. There was a mission the next night to infiltrate a Talon facility and procure some of the organization’s healing tech that she hoped to be able to apply to her own work.

She yawned, but she was not tired. She rarely slept very long or very well these days, as she was always getting up early and going to bed late, throwing herself into her research.

She decided to take a brief break to make some coffee for herself and then head back to her lab to go over blueprints and documents and notes.

A light tap on her shoulder made her jump and nearly drop her mug.

“I’m sorry, Angela,” said the intruder, “I... couldn’t sleep either.”

Angela relaxed, the tension leaving her shoulders. “Genji.” She sipped her coffee and made a face, setting it down. “Not sure what I’m doing wrong...” she mumbled, mostly to herself.

“With your research?” he asked.

“No, with the coffee.”

Genji Shimada laughed and grabbed a mug out of a nearby cabinet. He lifted the pot and started to pour. “I like your coffee,” he said, taking a sip and smiling at her. If he did not actually find the taste to his liking, he did not show it.

“You’re the only one,” Angela said, chuckling. “Thanks.”

Genji took another sip, still smiling. “Of course.”

Heavy footfalls filled the silence between them and they both looked to the source of the sound, their eyes widening as Fareeha Amari entered the kitchen in full combat gear. Her armor was battered and she had several bruises and cuts. She was bleeding from a few of them and she grabbed a towel from the counter to try and avoid painting the floor a deep crimson.

“Ohh...” Angela set down her mug and immediately went to check on the pilot. She took the towel from Fareeha, their fingers brushing, and began wiping off the blood. “What on earth happened to you?”

“Late-night drill turned into a very real fight. We fought off Talon forces as much as we could before we had to fall back.” She groaned as Angela rubbed a sore open wound on her arm.

“Are you all right?” Angela asked, looking up at her.

“I’ll be fine, Doc. It’s nothing you can’t handle.” She flashed the worried doctor a reassuring grin. “Hey, is that coffee fresh?” She reached towards the pot and Angela gently tugged her wrist away. She raised an eyebrow at the doctor. “Something wrong with the coffee?”

“Ah, it’s not a very good pot,” Angela explained. “I wouldn’t recommend drinking it.”

“Oh come on,” Fareeha said, “it can’t be that bad.”

Angela drew back her hand as Fareeha grabbed the pot and a mug, filling it to the top. She brought it to her nose, inhaling its scent and welcoming its steamy warmth.

She raised the mug. “Cheers.” She took a sip.

Angela stilled the hand that was gently rubbing the bloody towel against Fareeha’s arm. The pilot grimaced and set down the mug, pushing it away. Near the two of them, Genji was smirking.

“Doc...”

“Yes?”

“I’m declaring war against your coffee.”

Angela ducked her head, trying to hide her embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not very good.”

Fareeha made a face at her mug on the counter then smiled warmly at the doctor. “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one, Dr. Ziegler.”

They looked at each other for a few moments, both smiling, enjoying each other’s company. Angela dropped her gaze after a bit, suddenly feeling nervous.

“I like her coffee.”

They both looked at Genji, who made a show of taking a long drink from his mug and exhaling contentedly. Angela felt her cheeks heating up, further embarrassed, and Fareeha just shook her head.

“Anyway,” she said, mercifully changing the subject, “Doc, you mind helping me get cleaned up?”

Angela softened, grateful to move on to something else. “Not at all, let’s go to my office.”

“We can discuss tomorrow night’s mission as well,” Fareeha said.

Angela nodded and they began making their way out of the kitchen. They both stopped in their tracks when Genji suddenly spoke.

“Mission?”

Fareeha turned around. “Yes, Dr. Ziegler and I have an assignment tomorrow.”

“I didn’t hear anything about that,” Genji said, his tone expressing his irritation at being left out.

“The details are need to know,” Fareeha said firmly. “Come on, Doc.”

They started walking out of the kitchen again, Angela nervous and Fareeha becoming the slightest bit annoyed.

“I see,” Genji said through gritted teeth. “Well, I hope you two succeed in whatever it is you end up doing.”

“Thanks,” Fareeha said, not facing him.

“We appreciate that, Genji, thank you,” Angela said, turning to give him a kind look.

He nodded at her, a tight smile on his lips, and poured himself another mug of coffee. Angela swallowed and turned back around, walking down the hallway towards her office with Fareeha in tow.

“That was... awkward,” she mumbled.

“Does that surprise you?” Fareeha asked.

Angela turned to her, blue eyes looking worried. “It does,” she said as Fareeha chuckled. “Should it not?”

Fareeha nudged her in the ribs. “It’s pretty clear he likes you.”

They reached Angela’s office and walked inside. Angela was stiff as Fareeha sat down.

“You all right, Doc?”

Angela composed herself and washed her hands, then began gathering various items from cabinets. She set down latex gloves, gauze, disinfectant, bandages, and towels and sat down near Fareeha. She cleared her throat, tugged on her gloves, and began to work.

Fareeha watched her with a curious expression. “Angela?” she asked gently.

Angela looked up, finding kind, concerned eyes peering at her. “I’m fine,” she answered. She considered a moment. “You never call me Angela...”

“First time for everything,” Fareeha said, a slight smile on her lips.

Angela nodded, but her mind was still on what Fareeha had said. Genji liked her? She had had no idea, had not even considered it a possibility. She only looked at him as a friend, nothing more. If she was going to have to turn him down, this was exactly the kind of stress she did not need. She sighed and continued cleaning Fareeha’s wounds.

“You don’t sleep much, do you?”

Angela shook her head. “Not really, no.”

“You need to,” Fareeha said sincerely and Angela looked at her, surprised at the incredibly caring nature of the pilot’s tone. “You’re a doctor, you know the importance of getting enough sleep.” She teasingly nudged Angela’s leg with her boot.

“I know,” Angela said, sighing heavily. “Maybe someday I’ll figure out the secret to going to bed early, getting a good night’s sleep, and not getting up at an ungodly hour.”

Fareeha gave her a sympathetic look and relaxed as Angela began bandaging her cuts. She let the silence linger between them for a while before she spoke again.

“So, about that mission...”

Angela looked up. Fareeha was smiling at her. She felt herself blush under the pilot’s gaze. “What about it?” she asked.

“My mother gave us a fair bit of leeway on how to approach the Talon facility. Any ideas?”

Angela pursed her lips, then said softly, “I was thinking about it earlier. It might behoove us to enter from the ground level. I think they’ll be expecting a rooftop break-in.”

Fareeha nodded. “You’re probably right, especially after tonight’s drill.”

Angela began putting the finishing touches on Fareeha’s bandages as they talked more about the mission. She felt herself begin to relax about Genji as she worked, Fareeha’s presence and their conversation helping to calm her down considerably.

After a while, their talking died down and they sat in a companionable silence as Angela made final checks and adjustments to Fareeha’s bandages. She stood, snapping off her gloves and disposing of them in a nearby waste container. She walked to the sink and washed her hands.

“Angela?” came Fareeha’s voice. It was a little unsteady and Angela gulped nervously.

“Yes?”

“About Genji...”

Angela froze. She was still standing near the sink, facing away from Fareeha. “Yes...?” she asked again, tension working its way back into her shoulders and neck.

“Uh...” Fareeha paused, clicking her tongue, then shrugged her shoulders. “You know what? Never mind. It’s not important.”

“Fareeha...”

Fareeha stood quickly from her seat, dusting off her armor and shaking her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep, Doc.”

Her tone was light, but Angela still sensed annoyance and frustration in her voice. She opened her mouth to ask if Fareeha was all right, but thought better of it, merely watching her leave instead. She wondered what Fareeha was going to ask her, wondered why the pilot had suddenly decided not to ask her question, wondered why Fareeha almost seemed upset.

She shook her head and checked her watch. It was now nearly three and she was beginning to feel somewhat tired. She kicked off her shoes and tugged off her lab coat, laying it upon her desk chair. She wandered sleepily over to the couch and sat down, swinging her legs up and leaning back, settling in on her side. She reached behind her to grab the crocheted throw on the back of the couch, tugging it over her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She thought about the upcoming mission, then about what Fareeha had said about Genji. She groaned and tried to force the thought out of her head.

Angela could not figure out why Fareeha had seemed upset. Surely Fareeha was not interested in Genji... If she was, she had Angela’s every blessing to pursue a relationship with him.

She sighed again. She would talk to Fareeha tomorrow and get to the bottom of things.

***

Angela awoke to the alarm on her watch going off at six that morning. Three hours was all she had slept. She sat up, yawning deeply, and stood. She made her way to the communal showers and quickly bathed and dried her hair, then dressed in casual pants, a blouse, and some comfortable shoes, pulling her lab coat on over the ensemble.

She put her hair up en route to the kitchen and paused when she spotted Fareeha sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and drinking a glass of orange juice.

“No coffee this morning?” she asked, her cheeks pinking. She smiled at the pilot.

Fareeha looked up at her, returning the smile. “I think I’ve had my fill of any coffee for a while.”

Angela went to the refrigerator, pulled out the carton of orange juice, poured herself a glass, and sat down. She drank her juice while Fareeha ate and the pair enjoyed the quiet.

After some time, Angela began thinking about the previous night and sighed. Fareeha looked up, still crunching her cereal.

“Everything okay, Doc?” Fareeha asked.

“You seemed... upset... last night,” Angela said, giving her a worried look.

Fareeha raised both eyebrows. “I did?”

Angela nodded. “When you were about to ask me something about Genji.”

“Oh.” Fareeha looked away, tapping her foot nervously.

“Do you... have feelings for him?” Angela asked hesitantly.

Fareeha’s eyes went wide and she began laughing.

Angela swallowed, feeling hurt. “Was the question really that funny?”

Fareeha pounded her fist on the table, still laughing.

“All right, well, sorry I asked.” A deep frown turned Angela’s mouth and she stood up, starting to walk out of the kitchen.

“Doc, come on,” Fareeha called after her, but Angela was already gone. She frowned and shook her head. “Dammit.”

***

The two did not speak the rest of the day, save for brief interactions as they prepared to depart on their mission.

That night, they gathered their gear and boarded the dropship that would take them to the Talon facility they were set to infiltrate. They sat in silence during the flight and merely exchanged nods when they jumped out.

They landed near a small, empty building in a clearing near the Talon facility. Angela dropped to one knee, pulling binoculars out of her pack and looking through them, checking for posted guards.

Fareeha knelt next to the doctor, close enough that their shoulders were touching. She thought she felt the doctor shiver, thought she heard her inhale sharply. She looked at Angela’s profile, barely visible in the dark. The moon was a sliver and there were hardly any stars out. It was ideal for their mission, as they would be far harder to detect.

She shook her head then and sat down in the dirt, resting her forearms on her knees. Angela lowered her binoculars and peered at her. Even in the darkness, she could still make out the pilot’s beautiful, soft eyes and she swallowed, looking away.

The two still did not speak, neither one of them seemingly having any idea how to start talking to each other again after their awkward encounter at breakfast.

“This is ridiculous,” Angela said after a few minutes, finally finding the courage to break the stalemate.

“W-what?”

She gestured between the two of them with her hands. “Us, this, not talking to each other.”

Fareeha frowned and said, “I’m sorry about laughing, but you left before I could explain or even ask the question I had.”

Angela sighed and sat down in the dirt as well, brushing off her leggings. “I’m sorry, too. It just took me by surprise.”

Fareeha poked Angela’s shoulder gently. “Can I ask my question now?”

Angela turned to her, finding the pilot with a sheepish smile on her face. Angela poked her shoulder back and smiled. “Sure.”

Fareeha looked nervous and swallowed as she mumbled, “What I wanted to know was, ah...”

“Yes...?”

Fareeha was almost breathless. Angela looked so lovely. She was afraid to ask her question, but she needed to, if she was going to be able to even attempt what she wanted to do.

“Do you... have feelings for Genji?”

It was Angela’s turn to laugh and she snorted, covering her mouth with both hands.

Fareeha grinned then. “You know, I’m almost starting to feel sorry for our friend, here.”

Angela shook her head. “He’ll be fine.” With a cheeky smile, she added, “Have you _seen_ his butt?”

Fareeha chuckled. “I have, indeed. It certainly is nice to look at, even if I want nothing to do with him or any other man.”

Angela’s eyebrows raised. She had not expected to hear that Fareeha was not interested in men, but it filled her with relief. She looked down, smiling to herself, then looked back up, watching Fareeha’s profile. The pilot had taken Angela’s binoculars and was looking through them. She breathed deeply and followed Fareeha’s hand when the pilot pointed to a currently unguarded door.

“There,” Fareeha whispered. “We can go through that door. There’s only one guard and it looks like he makes a lap around the building and then comes back.”

“Okay,” said Angela, standing up and moving towards the building they had landed near. She pressed herself against it and then peered around the side, watching as the guard Fareeha mentioned came into view and then stood near the door.

Fareeha stood as well and walked over to Angela, peering through the binoculars again. They stood close to each other and Fareeha could feel Angela’s warm breath near her neck. She felt a bit dizzy and Angela’s voice startled her.

“Get ready.”

“Hm?”

“Get ready,” Angela repeated, nudging her arm. “You need to go fast, I’ll be right behind you.”

Fareeha took an unsteady breath and lowered the binoculars. “Ah, right,” she mumbled.

“There he goes, Fareeha. Make your move.”

Something tugged at Fareeha’s heart and she looked at Angela, who was looking towards the door. She was still dizzy. Angela turned to her then, blue eyes widening, and nudged her hard.

“Come on, you don’t have much time,” Angela whispered. “Make your move!”

Fareeha’s lips parted slightly and she looked deep into Angela’s eyes. She briefly knelt to lay down the binoculars, then reached up and grasped Angela’s face as she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the doctor’s lips.

Angela was stiff at first, nervous and surprised, then she relaxed, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s back, holding the pilot close as they kissed. She breathed in Fareeha’s musky scent, sighing gently into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her lips.

Fareeha’s hands crept up into Angela’s silky hair. She smelled like coconuts and she tasted like strawberries. Fareeha cradled the back of the doctor’s head as their kiss continued to deepen, their tongues twisting together, their bodies pressed against one another.

Angela pulled back first, panting and breathless. “Fareeha...” she murmured.

“Yes, Doc?” She was grinning.

Angela felt her cheeks burning. “That... was not quite what I meant when I told you to ‘make your move.’” She smiled at the pilot.

“Eh,” Fareeha began, “I think it was open to interpretation.”

Angela laughed and smacked Fareeha’s armored shoulder, then winced. “Ow...”

Fareeha smirked. “Probably not a good idea to do that...”

Angela shook her head and said, “I think you’re right about that.”

A comfortable silence filled the air as the two looked at each other, smiling, both torn between wanting to embrace again and wanting to complete their mission.

“Well,” Fareeha said resignedly, jerking a thumb towards the building, “we do still have a job to do.”

Angela nodded. “We should get it done. Find what we’re after and get out.” She looked pointedly at Fareeha as she said, “It shouldn’t take long... and it’s still early...”

Fareeha raised an interested eyebrow. “It definitely is...”

They smiled at each other again, both shivering slightly from the cold and nervous excitement. They quickly checked the door, finding it unguarded, then made their way to the building.

***

The mission had been a resounding success, Angela making out with a significant amount of information and plans that she would be able to put to good use for future missions. She would also be able to vastly improve the tech she used to patch everyone up when they came back from missions of their own.

After they arrived back at the Gibraltar station and briefly checked in, Angela and Fareeha made their way to Fareeha’s quarters. Fareeha pressed Angela against the door and kissed her as the doctor chuckled, the sound rumbling in her chest. She reached into a pouch on Fareeha’s waist, trying to find the pilot’s keycard to slide through the reader and release the lock.

After a fair amount of fumbling and giggling, Angela located and quickly swiped Fareeha’s keycard while the pilot’s greedy hands felt her up through her clothes as they continued to kiss.

The door opened and they stumbled through, Fareeha lifting an armored leg and closing the door with a heavy boot.

“You think anyone saw us?” Angela asked, her cheeks flushing.

“Like Genji?” Fareeha asked, kissing her neck.

Angela shrugged, hands running through Fareeha’s hair.

Fareeha grinned. “I hope so.” At Angela’s chuckle, she drew the doctor into her arms, pressed their foreheads together, and moved towards her bed.

***

The next morning, Fareeha awoke with her arms wrapped around Angela. She kissed the back of her neck, then ran strong, but gentle, fingers along Angela’s body, caressing soft, milky white skin. She lifted Angela’s wrist and checked the doctor’s watch for the time.

It was after nine...

It was after nine and Angela Ziegler was still asleep.

Fareeha smiled, burying her face in the doctor’s shoulder and closing her eyes. Angela stirred slightly.

“Mm... Fareeha?”

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Fareeha whispered, kissing her shoulder.

“What time is it?” Angela mumbled.

Fareeha chuckled and lifted Angela’s wrist so the doctor could see her watch. To Fareeha’s surprise, Angela just laughed and pulled the pilot’s arm tighter around her.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” she said, yawning.

“Good idea,” Fareeha said, yawning as well.

“I sort of want some coffee, though...” Angela said.

“Only if you’re not the one making it...” Fareeha teased, nibbling her earlobe.

“Fair enough,” Angela said, laughing. “I won’t make coffee ever again.”

“I can call off the war,” Fareeha said, chuckling. After a moment, her voice dripping with sarcasm, she said, “But what will poor Genji do without your coffee?”

Angela groaned, but she was still laughing. “I think he’ll live. He’ll be fine without my... _coffee_.”

Fareeha snorted.

Angela laughed even harder, then calmed down and exhaled a content sigh. “I think we should actually just spend the day in bed.”

“That’s an even better idea.”

Angela smiled as Fareeha burrowed further into her neck while strong, dark arms wrapped tighter around her. She checked her watch a second time, then took it off and set it down on the bedside table, facing it away from her. Smiling still, she closed her eyes and fell asleep again in Fareeha’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was a quick, fun, fluffy read. Might be back at some point in the future with something else for these two, but my brain is focused on writing more WoW fics atm, so we’ll see.
> 
> Thanks for clicking!


End file.
